


a simple favour

by tallycravens



Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Oneshots [6]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallycravens/pseuds/tallycravens
Summary: Abigail helps Tally make her mark shine. ;)
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven
Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868044
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	a simple favour

_ “Is it shiny?” _

You can’t help but smirk because this exchange is the most entertainment you’ve had since coming to base. The moody blonde doesn’t seem too eager to share her sex life with Tally. It’s clear that she’s not as open about these things as you are. Tally is a sweet girl, but she’s so naive, and you’re worried that if you don’t toughen her up a little, Fort Salem is going to chew her up & spit her out. Lucky for her, she has you as her unit leader. 

The second night you can’t help but wait up for Tally, noticing with pleasure that Raelle hasn’t made it back to your room yet. You don’t know where she is and right now, you don’t care. You have Tally all to yourself.

The thing about sweet, innocent girls is how fun it is to corrupt them.

“Hey,” you greet casually from your spot on Tally’s bed.

She begins, “That’s my bunk-” but then cuts herself off, getting this scared look on her face, like she’s too terrified to tell you off. It’s incredibly adorable, but it’s clear she has a lot to learn.

You gesture for her to come sit next to you and timidly, she does, but she doesn’t meet your gaze until you gently guide her by the chin. “I’ve been thinking about what you said,” you tell her in an even tone, hoping she can’t tell that you’re actually a little bit nervous.

“Which thing? I’ve said a lot of things,” she says, sounding uncertain.

That much is true. You’ve been at Fort Salem two days and she’s probably talked more than both you and Raelle combined. It was annoying at first, but you’ve already grown used to it. 

Tally has this charm to her, and as much as you want to prepare her for the realities of war, you don’t want to see her dull her shine. It’s beautiful to behold. You don’t think you’ve ever seen someone more full of joy, and every single smile she’s given you has been completely genuine. The two of you couldn’t be more different and that’s what draws you to her.

You decide it’s best to be direct. “That you’re a virgin,” you explain, before asking the question that’s been on your mind since you met yesterday, “I was wondering, is there a reason why you didn’t have sex with any of the women in your matrifocal compound?”

She blushes prettily, cheeks pink and the colour traveling all the way up to the tips of her ears as she thoughtfully murmurs, _ “Oh.” _

“Well? Is there?” You really want to know. Your attraction to women has never been treated as anything less than natural. 

It seems strange to you that after all this time, she’s never had these experiences. There has to be a reason, you tell yourself, and you find that you need to know. It’s more than a hope at this point, and that should’ve been your first clue that there’s more to this than simple curiosity.

“I mean, I don’t know, it’s kind of...like we’re all one big family,” she explains simply, “It wouldn’t have felt right to me, if that makes sense? Like they’re all my sisters, aunts, grandmas. I never saw anyone that way.”

You nod your head, possessively wrapping your fingers around her wrist and gauging her reaction. “That makes sense. You seem eager and I just wanted to...offer my services to you. If you were interested. I have the experience, and I’d be more than happy to help you out.” 

It sounds like a business proposition, you realize, but you’ve already made the offer.

She doesn’t seem disinterested, you notice as she evenly meets your gaze, as if she’s trying to ascertain whether or not you’re fucking with her. (You aren’t, but you  _ want _ to be. Even more with every passing moment. Maybe you’re more into the innocent thing than you’ve realized.)

“I’m interested,” she answers with a gulp. “Um, did you mean... _ now? _ ”

You shrug your shoulders, smirking as you lean in closer, making her breath catch. “Yeah, why not?” You murmur before getting to your feet, feeling her eyes on you as you grab a wooden chair from your room and position it in front of the door.

It won’t keep Raelle out, but it will at least give you a little more time. You don’t care if she walks in on you, but you’re pretty sure that Tally does. Her comfort matters to you. This is her first time, after all, and you want it to be special for her.

As you approach the bed, you kick off your standard issue boots, head held high and your gaze falling back onto Tally’s. She’s shaking and your brow furrows as you move to sit down next to her, fingers brushing against the top of her hand.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” you assure her, not wanting her to feel any pressure from you. You’re doing this for her, not the other way around.

“I want to!” She protests sharply, her face flushing when she realizes how loud she’s been.

You chuckle and nod your head. “Just making sure. You seem nervous.”

She admits that she is and you promise her that you’ll take it slow. You wrap your arms around her, loving how warm she feels against you as you gently bring your lips together. You’re pretty sure she’s never kissed anyone before, which makes sense given what she’s already told you. She returns your kisses softly, quivering sweetly against you as your mouths move together. It feels like the most natural thing in the world to hold her, to kiss her. She melts against you and you memorize the feeling of her lips against your own.

Your arms loosen and one of your hands goes to rest against Tally’s jaw as you continue kissing her. You decide to intensify the kiss with your tongue and she surprises you when she moans into your mouth. 

Without pulling away, your free hand begins to unbutton her military jacket, fingertips brushing against the large gold buttons. You break the kiss when the last button is undone, looking into Tally’s eyes as you help her out of the jacket. You’re careful as you fold the jacket up neatly, lines crisp as you place it gently on the floor. 

Your lips trail along her jaw and down to her neck, placing kisses against her milky soft skin. She smiles and you think it’s because your mouth tickles a little, but you can’t help but be distracted by her gorgeous dimples. Your thumb presses into her left dimple, then swipes across her cheek before you kiss her in the very same place.

“I love your smile,” you confess, though saying so makes this feel more intimate. Not like you’re doing her a simple favour, though that’s what you’ve told yourself this is  _ supposed _ to be.

Having an attraction to your unit mate is only natural. Aesthetically, Tally is pleasing to look at. But feelings? They are expressly forbidden, because feelings like those can get you killed. But you don’t have feelings for Tally. You don’t even know the girl, you remind yourself.

She turns her head and the way she looks at you makes your heart thump harder in your chest. A moment later and she initiates a kiss of her own, bravely crashing your lips together. Her fingers mimic your earlier movements, but she uses both hands to messily unfasten your jacket, then smoothly pushes it off of your body.

You break the kiss and shake your head, smirking. “Private Craven,” you murmur evenly. “Did you just throw my jacket on the floor? After I so carefully folded yours up? I can’t show up tomorrow with a wrinkled jacket. Anacostia will make me run laps.”

She frowns in response to your gentle chiding so you kiss her lips sweetly, just to let her know you’re not angry with her, only teasing. You do reach down to pick up the jacket, though, folding just as you had hers, laying it down on top of the other.

“Come here,” you whisper, wanting her closer as you chase her lips with your own. Your pants and hers come off soon after, joining the neat pile on the floor. The two of you are now left in your standard issue gray shirts and black shorts. This is it.

You guide Tally to lay down on the bed, her dark eyes on you as you tug your shirt up over your head. You move to straddle her, telling yourself that the shirts can be pressed, the cotton much easier to get wrinkles out of than the thick material your military jacket and slacks are made of. It’s mostly because you’re impatient now that you don’t bother folding up your shirt or Tally’s, which follows close behind. 

Your fingers slip beneath the waistband of her shorts and you can hear her breath quicken as your fingertips dip into her, a slow smirk coming to your face. Knowing your effect on her makes you feel drunk with desire, your fingers slick with her arousal. 

You can’t stop yourself from bringing them to your mouth, licking each finger and reveling in the taste. Tally’s watching you raptly, but she’s squeezing her thighs together against nothing.

You stop being so selfish, telling yourself that you can taste her later. For now, you tug down her shorts and lick your lips at the sight of her bare for you. It’s not lost on you how vulnerable she’s allowing herself to be for you. You take pride in knowing you’re the first, and you’re pretty confident that you’re going to be the best, too. 

Your hand glides between her thighs and you brush against her again, grinning as she writhes beneath you. You’ve never seen or heard anything more beautiful. Tally can’t stay quiet and you’re not sure you want her to. 

Part of you wants  _ everyone _ to know how good you’re making her feel. Your fingers work into her but your eyes never leave her face, noting every time her lip trembles, every change in her breathing. 

“How does it feel?” You ask with a smile, knowing that your fingers are coated in her, now three deep and she’s taking you so well.

She’s a bit breathless, but she manages to answer, “Good. Really good. Don’t stop.”

You don’t intend to stop. But you do want more. Your hunger for her is no longer bearable but you tell yourself that you’re doing this for her. 

Your head settles between her thighs, breath hot against her as your fingers slowly withdraw. Before she can complain, your mouth is on her and she’s moaning your name. Goddess, you love the way it sounds tumbling from her open lips.

Her taste reminds you of honeysuckle and you pull her legs up over your shoulders, giving yourself more leverage. You can tell she’s close because of how quiet she’s gotten, and the way her fingers are tightly holding onto the blankets. She’s going to have to remake the bed. There’s no way they’re going to be regulation once you are done with her.

As you anticipated, it doesn’t take much longer for her to achieve release. Like everything else, she can’t manage to do so quietly. You’re pretty sure the entire floor knows that you’ve gone down on Tally Craven and the thought makes you chuckle as you lift your head to look at her. 

Her eyes have fluttered shut and you lick your fingers clean, chuckling as you roll over to lay beside her. You surprise even yourself as you cuddle up next to her, peppering kisses along her neck and jaw. You’re not the cuddling kind of girl. You never have been.

With a smirk you lean in and whisper into her ear, “Look who’s shiny now.”

She’s more than a little tired after the first day of training and your unexpected romp, but despite all that, she’s on her feet in a matter of seconds. Tally stands in front of the mirror, pulls her ear forward and her eyes widen as she sees her shiny witches’ mark for the first time.

You can’t help the pride that swells in your chest. 

_ You _ did that. 

You know that she’ll never forget it.

Neither will you.  
  



End file.
